Jewelry (Morrowind)
's Moon-and-Star.]] Jewelry are items of clothing in . Note that although some items may fit into several categories, they are mentioned only once on this page. Amulets The following is the list of amulets found in Morrowind: Base amulets This is the list of the most common amulets: *Common Amulet *Expensive Amulet *Extravagant Sapphire Amulet *Extravagant Ruby Amulet *Exquisite Amulet Basic enchanted amulets The following is the list of commonly found enchanted amulets: *6th House Amulet *Amulet of Almsivi Intervention *Amulet of Balyna's Antidote *Amulet of Divine Intervention *Amulet of Far Silence *Amulet of Frost *Amulet of Health *Amulet of Light *Amulet of Locking *Amulet of Mighty Blows *Amulet of Mark *Amulet of Opening *Amulet of Recall *Amulet of Rest *Amulet of Shades *Amulet of Shield *Amulet of Silence *Amulet of Slowfalling *Amulet of Soothing Balm *Amulet of Spell Absorption *Amulet of Stamina *Amulet of Water Walking *Ancestor's Amulet *Balm Amulet *Blood Despair Amulet *Bone Charm *Bonebiter Charm *Clench Charm *Crimson Despair Amulet *Doze Charm *Evil Eye Charm *Fuddle Charm *Ghost Charm *Graveward Amulet *Gripes Charm *Hex Charm *Light Amulet *Red Despair Amulet *St. Sotha's Judgement *Silence Charm *Sleep Amulet *Soulpinch Charm *Spirit Charm *Stumble Charm *Thunderfall *Woe Charm Unique enchanted amulets The following is the list of unique enchanted amulets: *Amulet of Admonition *Amulet of Ashamanu *Amulet of Domination *Amulet of Flesh Made Whole *Amulet of Gem Feeding *Amulet of Igniis *Amulet of Levitating *Amulet of Shadows *Amulet of Unity *Arobar's Amulet *Aundae Amulet *Berne Amulet *Daedric Sanctuary Amulet *Mandas Family Locket *Maran Amulet *Methas Hlaalu's Amulet *Necromancer's Amulet *Pop's Amulet *Quarra Amulet *Sanit-Kil's Heart of Fire *Tel Fyr Amulet *Zenithar Whispers Artifact amulets The following is the list of artifacts categorized as amulets: *Amulet of Heartfire *Amulet of Heartheal *Amulet of Heartrime *Amulet of Heartthrum *Amulet of Usheeja *Madstone of the Ahemmusa *Teeth of the Urshilaku *Thong of Zainab Quest amulets The following is the list of amulets that are required during certain quests: *Amulet of Flesh Made Whole *Amulet of Sanguine Enterprise *Amulet of Sanguine Glib Speech *Amulet of Sanguine Nimble Armor *Augustus' Amulet *Delyna's Locket *Expensive Amulet *Firejade Amulet *Hlervu Locket *Julielle Aumine's Amulet *Linus Iulus' Maran Amulet *Skink's Amulet ''Tribunal'' amulets The following is the list of amulets found in : *Amulet of Verbosity *Gaenor's Amulet *Suldreni's Amulet *Helseth's Collar ''Bloodmoon'' amulets The following is the list of amulets found in : *Amulet of Infectious Charm *Hunter's Amulet of Speed *Hunter's Amulet of Strength Rings This is the list of the rings found in Morrowind: Base rings The following is the list of the most commonly found rings: *Common Ring *Expensive Ring *Extravagant Ring *Exquisite Ring Basic enchanted rings These are commonly found enchanted rings: *Ancestor's Ring *Blind Ring *Caliginy Ring *Chameleon Ring *Cruel Flamebolt Ring *Cruel Shardbolt Ring *Cruel Sparkbolt Ring *Cruel Viperbolt Ring *Crying Ring *Dire Flamebolt Ring *Dire Sparkbolt Ring *Dire Shardbolt Ring *Dire Viperbolt Ring *Distraction Ring *Eye-Maze Ring *Feather Ring *Firestone *First Barrier Ring *Flamebolt Ring *Hawkshaw Ring *Heartstone *Hoptoad Ring *Juicedaw Feather Ring *Life Ring *Lifestone *Light Ring *Mark Ring *Mother's Ring *Murdrum Ring *Ring of Aversion *Ring of Exhaustion *Ring of Fire Storm *Ring of Fireball *Ring of Fireballs *Ring of Firefist *Ring of Fleabite *Ring of Hornhand *Ring of Ice Bolts *Ring of Ice Storm *Ring of Icegrip *Ring of Ironhand *Ring of Knuckle Luck *Ring of Lightning Bolt *Ring of Lightning Storm *Ring of Medusa's Gaze *Ring of Night-Eye *Ring of Nullification *Ring of Poisonblooms *Ring of Shadow Form *Ring of Shockballs *Ring of Shocking Touch *Ring of Sphere of Negation *Ring of Stormhand *Ring of Tears *Ring of the Black Hand *Ring of Toxic Cloud *Ring of Transcendent Wisdom *Ring of Transfiguring Wisdom *Ring of Vampire's Kiss *Ring of Wildfire *Ring of Wizard's Fire *Ring of Wounds *Sacrifice Ring *Second Barrier Ring *Shadowmask Ring *Shadowweave Ring *Shame Ring *Shardbolt Ring *Sparkbolt Ring *Spiritstrike Ring *Third Barrier Ring *Viperbolt Ring *Warden's Ring *Wild Sty Ring *Witch Charm Unique rings The following is the list of unique or rare enchanted rings: *Adusamsi's Ring *Akatosh's Ring *Caius' Ring *Detect Enchantment Ring *Fathasa's Ring *Fighter Ring *Foe-Grinder *Foe-Quern *Fenrick's Doorjam Ring *Mage Ring *Marara's Ring *Nuccius's Cursed Ring *Ondusi's Key *Othril Ring *Recall Ring *Ring of Azura *Ring of Dahrk Mezalf *Ring of Equity *Ring of Far Reaching *Ring of Regeneration *Ring of the Hortator *Ring of the Five Fingers of Pain *Septim Ring *Shashev's Ring *Sheogorath's Signet Ring *St. Felm's Fire *Thief Ring *Tsiya's Ring Artifacts rings This is the list of rings classified as artifacts: *Blood Ring *Denstagmer's Ring *Heart Ring *Mentor's Ring *Moon-and-Star *Ring of Khajiit *Ring of Phynaster *Ring of Surroundings *Ring of the Wind *Soul Ring *Vampiric Ring *Warlock's Ring Quest rings The following are rings that are required to complete certain quests: *Adusamsi's Ring *Aundae Signet Ring *Black Jinx *Brallion's Exquisite Ring *Danar's Ring *Ebony Ring *Engraved Ring of Healing *Glass Ring *Nervion Ancestor Ring *Processus Vitellius' Ring *Ring of Sanguine Fluid Evasion *Ring of Sanguine Golden Wisdom *Ring of Sanguine Green Wisdom *Ring of Sanguine Red Wisdom *Ring of Sanguine Silver Wisdom *Ring of Sanguine Sublime Wisdom *Ring of Sanguine Transcendence *Ring of Sanguine Transfiguring *Ring of Sanguine Unseen Wisdom ''Tribunal'' rings The following is the list of rings found in : *Barilzar's Mazed Band *Royal Signet Ring *Vampiric Ring *Variner's Ring ''Bloodmoon'' rings The following is the list of amulets found in : *Aesliip's Ring *BlueDev's Ring of Viewing *Erna the Quiet's Ring *Hircine's Ring *Ring of Raven Eye Trivia *In game, the Ring of the Five Fingers of Pain is misspelled: Ring of the Five Fingers of Pai. *Although the St. Felm's Fire ring is present in Morrowind, it may only be acquired with Tribunal installed. See also *Jewelry (Oblivion) *Jewelry (Skyrim) *Jewelry (Online) *Jewelry (Blades) Appearances * * * * * Category:Morrowind: Jewelry Category:Morrowind: Lists Category:Morrowind: Clothing